


Landslide

by Antoinette_oops



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Football Player Louis, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Top Harry, Top Louis
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoinette_oops/pseuds/Antoinette_oops
Summary: “我们……就到这里吧。”Harry听见身下人的声音沙沙地划过空气。可我们的五年呢？Harry听见自己在心底这样问。他听见汩汩的眼泪包围了自个儿的眼球，他听见不远处落地窗的玻璃慢慢地变形扭曲接着碎裂，他听见心头的那座曾以为绝不会被动摇的山迸出交叉相错的可怖的罅隙，他听见天崩又听见地裂，他的整个世界似乎都在摇摇欲坠。可最终他却也什么都没有听见。他感受到自己仅仅只是平静地拧紧眉头，绿眼睛不动声色地瞧着跟前人颤动的脖颈。“好。”他听见他自己这样说。





	Landslide

**Author's Note:**

> 大概就是接着AU背景写一点我眼中的他们的故事  
> 三俗狗血私设多，以及也不知道怎么就飚到了这个字数  
> 以及还有*互攻预警

 

**-就像过去的总会过去，永恒的也终将永恒。**

 

那是一间再普通不过的酒吧，年久失修的木质大门糊着黯淡的油漆，忽明忽暗的彩灯病恹恹地垂在那上头，用微弱一点光叫嚣着为节日添一点儿不足挂齿的氛围。

 

“欢迎。”

背倚着吧台的大叔用慵懒的招呼声搅动空气，胶着在自个儿指甲上的视线却几乎没有半秒的抬起。Louis无谓地笑笑，他自行寻了个并不算舒适的皮质沙发，接着便将自己痛快地甩进去，椅背上挣开的破洞里争相逃出脏兮兮的海绵，而他却并不在乎。对那任何一切。

 

去他的圣诞节。去他的一切。

 

廉价汤力水的涩味儿泛上舌尖，远处的电视屏幕持续扩散着伴有无数噪音的失真音效，Louis抓紧玻璃杯的手登时一滞。

 

“不…《Lost in Tokyo》不能完全说是……嗯……关于我个人。我…我想……每个人生命里都会有，唔…我是说……这样那样的瞬间……”

 

那缓慢的语调像是被电视机的噪声切割了一般，变得粗糙又锋利。它划过Louis的耳朵，刮过Louis的肩头，烧进Louis的喉咙，将他的五脏六腑都切割得粉碎。

他轻轻抿一抿唇，尽是咸腥的鲜血味道。

 

他从多年前那个一切开始的瞬间，就已明白他无法逃开。

那是一把注定了要直中他命门的，名为Harry Styles的利刃。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

那一年的夏歇期与Louis Tomlinson生命里的其他日子无异，一样陌生却迷人的度假地，一样漫上脚尖的细碎阳光，一样铺着汗珠燥热闷湿的肩头，一样蓄到眉间挡住视线的刘海，一样看不见尽头般的漫长假期。

 

除了在这座亚洲城市的街头捡到了一个叫Harry的年轻卷毛以外，一切都是这样平平无奇。

 

“您好…你……会说英语吗？”

那是这只傻乎乎的卷毛和他说的第一句话，带着不均匀的呼吸和忸怩的语气。

 

Louis忍住将那头凌乱的卷发揉进掌心的冲动，

“当然。我来自约克郡，小卷毛。”

 

男孩瞪着眼睛看他，接着被午后阳光烤得通红的脸颊轻轻扯动，一个羞涩却甜美的酒窝随之漾出来，

“……你长得很像，当地人。”

 

糟糕的搭讪，Louis在心底暗自下了定义。不过他得承认这并不招人讨厌，毕竟东京街头的阳光渗着清冽好闻的青草香气，那让这个时间点进行的一切都生出了可爱的部分。更何况跟前这个全身上下都肉乎乎的小子生动又好看，谁又能拒绝他甜蜜可人掐得出水一般的笑容呢？

 

-

 

于是Louis自然愿意让一切变得水到渠成。

 

他以游历两周的经验带着Harry走过东京的大街小巷，又在居酒屋的放纵与欢愉后将Harry压上了旅馆的床铺。小卷毛在市中心定下的屋子整洁却狭小，Louis的双腿挂在床沿上摇摇欲坠，嘴唇却一刻不停地欺着身下人。

 

“Louis……”

Harry的声音早已被情欲蒸腾得干燥，Louis让湿润的舌头进进出出地缠着他，试图给予他更多水分。

 

他用拇指圈着他的发卷，一遍又一遍。凌厉的虎牙嵌进男孩颈间白皙幼嫩的皮肤里，Harry在他身下吃痛地呻吟，Louis扬起得意的笑，揪着那夹克的拉链一溜向下，薄薄一层汗衫贴在男孩年轻脆弱的躯体上，和他的呼吸一起在空气里瑟瑟抖动。

 

Louis贴着那衣衫轻轻吮上Harry的胸口，敏感的乳尖在舌头与利齿的刺激下变得愈发滚烫，粗糙的白色布料紧贴着围住了那小小的凸起，更在唾液的润泽下变得如蝉翼般透明。男孩在他身下蜷起身子，他的绿眼睛被欲望蒸腾出潮湿的水光，他的胸口濡湿了一片，依然裹着下体的牛仔裤也早已被前液打湿，他像是个溺水的婴儿般长大了嘴巴喘息，却最终只能任由更多情潮淹没呼吸。

 

“Lou……”

 

一切是从这一刻开始变得不受掌控吗？Louis不知道。可他抬头看一眼那孩子绿色的眸子，便将其他一切都忘了个光。

 

“是的，我在这里。”他只听见自己的声音在狭小的屋子里回荡，直到那慢慢带起了Harry眼里的涟漪。

 

-

 

Louis向来不愿相信许愿祈福这类不切实际的东西，可谁让同行的小卷毛是个梦想走进艺术行当的敏感又柔软的小伙子。他最终还是在Harry奶声奶气的撒娇中败下阵仗，任由男孩连拖带拽地将他带进了当地某间肃穆的神社里。

 

Harry垂首缓慢地在许愿牌上写字，木头和笔尖的摩擦声混合着撩动树叶的风声传进耳朵，那是Louis寂静的世界仅剩下的两种声音。

 

他抬眼略过Harry的侧脸，他的耳尖在直射的阳光下泛着淡淡的粉色，在一片棕色的发卷中显眼地钻出来；他的嘴唇微微撅着，日光像昨晚的Louis一样细致又缓慢地亲吻过它；他的眉头一如既往地皱紧，眉间揪出深邃的两道痕迹，Louis多希望夏风能为他抚平它。

 

Louis最终还是将某个“球队下个赛季不要降级”之类可有可无的愿望印上那颤动在风中的许愿牌。他和Harry共同将它挂上承载了长长一排美梦与欲求的架子。他用余光瞥到那卷毛煞有介事地将自个儿肉乎乎的手掌并到一起，随之阖上的双眸在眼皮的遮掩下微微滚动，纤长的睫毛覆在那上头。

 

下一秒，小卷毛睁开一只眼睛瞧他，Louis触电般地回过头去。

 

他能感应到那人甜美的酒窝又一次陷进了脸颊里，那就像是脚踝陷进了树荫，太阳陷进了天际，年轻的岁月陷进了夏天。就像是他与卷毛男孩的整个人生都停留在了这一季。

 

-

 

Harry当然没想过要在东京度过这一整个夏天。如果不是这座城市和那个名叫Louis的男孩都美好得超过他想象的话。

 

他当然知道在陌生街头上前搭讪的自己有多么地唐突尴尬，可谁让那个男孩有一对笑起来时会眯成缝的狭长又可爱的蓝眼睛，还有一颗总是会不安分钻出嘴角的尖尖的虎牙。他有能让局促的自己安定下来的，温暖粗糙的手掌。

 

他几乎在初遇的第一秒就决定了他想要和Louis待在一起，一个夏天，或者更久也说不定。

 

 

他在Louis酒醉时用相机拍下他的样子，黑白的胶片颗粒均匀地铺在他圆润的鼻子和颤动的睫毛上，Harry笑着将那一切都保留下来，他一定得在电影学院的申报作品里加上这一幕。

 

 

他们在尺寸迷你的小床上亲热，Harry几乎将半双腿都荡到了半空中，可那也没什么所谓，反正它们最终还是会被Louis小心地折起，接着再被他撤下所有多余的遮挡。

 

下一刻，Harry彻底地暴露在了那双蓝眼睛前，如同初生一般，稚拙却毫无保留。

 

Louis用两根手指操他。Harry知道他仍然带着保留，毕竟他知道自己年轻又毫无经验可言。可他却还是在他身下隐隐抽泣出声。那影影绰绰的酸胀感觉甚至都算不上疼，可谁让他总是这样容易暴露出脆弱无力的一面，在这个同样年轻的人面前，在这个能一手攫住他所有爱与欲望的人面前。

 

那一次，Louis最终没有选择进入他，他似乎依然在害怕他无法承受更多。可Harry还是被前后的两重刺激给弄得一塌糊涂，他最终夹紧了屁股里的手指，一边哭喊着射在了年长男孩小麦色的掌心。

 

他坚持要用嘴吞下Louis依然肿胀的阴茎，然后试着像从前阅览过的影片那样缩紧了腮帮，上上下下地滑动起嘴巴。硕大的龟头抵住了Harry狭窄的喉头，他呜咽着试图将他更深地吞入，直至那根东西彻底挤进了他的喉咙深处，直至他滚烫的精液彻底灌满了他的口腔。他喜欢他揪在他卷毛上的手掌，他喜欢他释放时压抑着的喘息。他喜欢被控制、被占有。只被他。 

 

 

他当然没有认真地琢磨过什么未来和以后，他甚至未曾认真问过Louis是否与他想得一样。被热情和冲动灌满的年轻的脑袋又哪里还装得下更多别的？他于是仅仅只凭着一时意气写下了“想要和Louis一直在一起”的愿望，接着认真虔诚地双手合十。

偷眼瞧上Louis的下一秒，Harry发现Louis也正好也在看他。

 

他知道Louis与他想得一样。

 

-

 

夏日里的富士山仍然游人如织，他们就着登山杖一路朝上。Louis走得很快，他有更强劲的小腿和更好的运动细胞。而Harry则不服输地跟在后头，Louis只消在半路顿下片刻回一回头，便有熟悉的卷发飘上视线。

 

“你才没有机会甩开我。”

男孩翘起嘴角，语气顽皮却炙烈。

 

他根本没想过这个。事实上，他几乎已经习惯有他在身边。Louis这才恍惚意识到这一点。

 

他们从白天走到夜晚，直到总是温热的夏风也变得潮湿微凉。山脚下的旅馆依然狭小却温暖，Louis自然没有力气干些别的，他只是选择和Harry一块儿挤在床头，分享无数个湿漉漉的亲吻。Harry的嘴唇永远这样柔软，Louis喜爱吮住他上嘴唇心型的唇珠，一遍遍地啃咬舔舐后，再又连带着他厚实的下唇一块儿包裹住。

 

“Louis…”Harry声线沙哑地唤他。他被他照顾得很好，一对嘴唇饱满又红润，整具身体都泛着美好的潮红。Louis多想要采下这颗由自己捂熟的，诱人多汁的果子，却最终还是选择用棉被盖过两人年轻颀长的身子。

 

Louis是在夜半被闹钟和Harry一块儿弄醒的，他的小卷毛仿佛总有着耗不完的活力。他支着登山杖一脸兴奋地走在了前头，像是字典里从未出现过疲惫两个字。Louis起初还犯着迷糊，直到瞧见远处的微光慢慢切开天空的肚皮，倍感新鲜的小运动员终于不得不提起了劲。

 

Louis只消快走两步，便足以跟上Harry的脚步，他就知道。年轻雀跃的心脏总不会缺少自信，他相信Harry总会等着他，就像相信世界总会在他们脚下，就像Harry所相信的那样。

 

很多年以后，他都会回想起那个少不更事的夏天。回想起那时没来由的勇气和信心，回想起当他们终于攀上山顶，那漫上天际的晨光和剖开云层仿佛要侵蚀整个世界的太阳。

 

在最开始，Louis只瞧见自己的鞋尖落上了一点儿微弱的光。接着身旁的登山杖也盖上了阳光，树梢边也漫上了阳光，蓝白相间的路牌都沾上了阳光，Harry的卷发钻出兜帽，绿眼睛炯炯发亮，酒窝俏皮地挂上嘴角——他全身上下的一切都未能幸免地被光晕笼罩。

 

Louis最终选择了点缀在Harry嘴角的那抹阳光，他微微踮起脚尖让自己吻上去。

 

“我想要……”

 

Harry在自己的亲吻和细语间慢慢弯了唇角，他当然能感应到。他想要那红润的嘴唇为自己划出各种各样的弧度，就像想要那长臂攀着自己的腰肢，想要那脖颈在他也沐浴着的阳光下反出闪闪的光亮，想要那翠绿色的眸子镌上自己的样子，一直一直。

 

像是旭日挣开地平线，他的欲望终于彻底迸离这个夏天。

 

“我想要一直和你在一起。”

漫长的亲吻告一段落，落在唇齿间的句子最终趋于完整。

 

-

 

夏去春来，Harry也终于迎来了毕业的日子。他一手准备着大学的申报事宜，一手提着图案花哨的小箱子住进了Louis在北部的公寓。Louis没有训练和比赛的日子里，他们会选择用拥抱和亲热来消磨那些个慵懒的午后。而当Louis穿上那小船一样狭长的足球鞋，Harry便会用各种各样的家务来填充空闲的时间。

 

湿淋淋的水渍被垂在拖把上的布条纳取，男友落下的所有可爱懒散的脚印都被Harry一一拭去；爬满褶皱的被单则被圈进洗衣机的小筒里，在这之前，Harry当然得先埋到里面，嗅完那个人的全部气息。

 

Harry喜爱生活中的这一部分，与Louis之间的连接让他觉得舒心又安全。除此以外，他当然还得朝这个未知的世界探出触角——之前旅行各地所筹备的视频素材比想象中得更随意和粗糙，失焦的镜头，过曝的废片，还有比这更令他烦闷的、粗剪片段所遭到的学校论坛的差评。他为剪辑熬足了夜，再又犹豫地将碟片和资料一一寄出。比起少年时旷远却花团锦簇的梦，未来倒更像是孤零零吊在晾衣架上的汗衫，期待和盼望尴尬地渗透在粗粝的面料里，在阳光下一点点被蒸发。

 

焦躁敏感、自我怀疑，太多情绪让他陷落其中了。Louis会在他因此委屈落泪的时候不厌其烦地吻他。温热的薄唇一遍遍擦过他黏着卷发的额头和沾上了泪液的咸涩的嘴唇，手指则圈着他的卷发悉心安抚。

 

“Shhh……我就在这儿。”年长男孩的声音幽幽地溜进耳朵里，

“你要知道，有时你想走得更远，你就得让自己更专注。你得学会忽视一些过于影响你的声音。”

 

“我就只是做不到。”Harry吸吸鼻子，声线在哽咽中变得更哑。

 

“是啊，我都忘了，你还小。”枕边人轻笑出声，Harry恍惚着抬起眼，刚好能瞥见他尖尖一枚虎牙。

 

“像是你比我大了很多岁。”男孩不服气地咕哝，横在面颊的泪水被他胡乱地扒进掌心。

 

“……或者我只是比你经历得更多。”Louis的声音逐渐变轻变浅，接着在稀薄的空气里慢慢散淡。他最终不再启齿，只是默默将Harry揽得更紧了些。

 

Louis的胸膛干燥又温暖，像一座燃足了柴火的壁炉。Harry将自己昏昏沉沉的脑袋安上去，卷曲的棕发嘶嘶擦过他光洁的锁骨，仿佛有火苗在炉火里加速迸裂，星星点点地溅进空气。

 

Harry抹了抹泛红的鼻头，心中绷紧的那块角落，终于不再绞得生疼。

 

-

 

面料柔软的球衣比想象中得更为宽大，Harry明明长得很快，可那多余的边缘依然能盖到他的屁股为止，这就快要把他瘦弱的躯体衬得像是个未成年儿童了，谁又会相信他的男友是场上那个一击即中的足球猛将呢？这让他有点儿气馁。他必须再长大一点点——他杵在球场的塑胶凳前闷闷地想。

 

或者也没有关系，当Louis在接近半场的时候用一个倒钩进球打破僵局。Harry几乎为这瞬间蹦到了半空，球衣合身与否又有什么关系？老天，他喜欢的人踏着草皮的样子像是会飞，这比任何事都更重要。

 

Harry在震破球场的欢呼声中找到Louis的目光，他知道他刚好也在看他。纵然他被高高低低的队友埋进了庆祝的包围圈，纵然糟糕的草皮让他全身上下都贴满了脏兮兮的草芥，纵然球员的身份或许不能让他轻易承认这段恋情，再将爱侣间的庆祝摆上台面——可他就是该死地知道。

 

正当时刻的爱情就像是加了太多苏打的汽水，不消几次摇晃，便有蒸腾的泡沫溜出瓶口，酸涩或甜蜜的气味很快四散进了空气，他低头轻轻一嗅，清甜的香气就全都渗进鼻尖，直往心尖上钻去。

 

他知道Louis也嗅到了这个，他知道他每分每秒都在向他回应。

 

\- 

 

和Harry在一起的第二个夏天，一纸转会带领Louis去到了更新更大的绿茵场。更好的薪水与更光鲜的舞台无疑会在未来等待，但大俱乐部更成熟的商业公关运作，却也将他束缚在了更多条戒令之中——他们对许多种可能对球会引起负面影响的形象竖起严明禁止的标符，不幸的是，他的性向也包含在其中。

 

幸好Harry不曾在意这个——他的男孩年轻又无畏，之于他们的关系，他勇敢笃定得像是可以不在意任何爱情之外的事情。

 

Louis时常羡慕这个，而Harry却还要对他的「故作成熟」不服气地争辩上好一番。他固然没有比他大上太多岁，只是球员的世界与普通人的又怎能一样？商业的运筹，精心的算计，世情的冷暖，旁人还在派对里醉意酩酊的年纪，他却已经要在天性之外放进更多的试探与小心，他多想像Harry一样，在快乐时便纵情大笑，在脆弱时便放声哭泣。如果不是他需要把生活工作的那么多面都拼凑经营好。如果他能。

 

他总盼着Harry有一天会明白。不，又或许他不必明白呢？如果Harry永远能像现在一样，自由，快活，Louis乐于为他构筑一个简单无虞的世界。他看着Harry拿着影视学院的通知书在房间里幼兔一般地上下蹦跶，兀自想道。

 

-

 

冬天是热身时氤氲到半空遮住视线的雾气，是夜半渗进房屋的绵密的潮湿，青年赛时留下的膝盖旧伤仍会在这样的天气里隐隐作痛，Louis不得不将更多的时间耗费在按摩与理疗上。

 

入学第二年，忙碌的学业与充实的社交让Harry不再一逮着假期就跑回来，他们只得用Facetime消弭彼此的想念。没有了卷毛男孩的冬日小屋像极了一只空落干瘪的食品袋，Louis只能眼睁睁看着狂风把它捏得嘎吱作响。

 

他又该怎么做？当他的男孩每次都在屏幕另一端对他弯起张扬的嘴角，新鲜感与满足感盈满了他的眼角眉梢。Louis就此知道他过得很好——他有了更新更好的世界，也有了更多的朋友，他当然会这样招人喜爱，毕竟，谁又能真的做到不喜欢他？

 

他想要他永远像这样受尽宠爱，他却也不。他或者更希望将他从虚拟的屏幕里拎出来，立刻摧毁他接着再亲手拼好他，让Harry Styles彻头彻尾打上他一个人的烙印。

 

他为自己的想法浑身一凛，或许是寒冷和酒精令人思绪不宁。

 

-

 

Louis忘了那是他第几次拖着沉甸甸的脑袋从某间俱乐部回来——永远也恢复不到完美状态的膝盖，错综复杂的队内竞争，当然还有延绵不尽的孤单和对那个人的想念，让他急需借助一点儿别的东西来依托和发泄。

 

而这夜，当他就着错乱的步子踱到家门口，诺大的沙发上已然竖了一条蜷曲着的人影。

 

“Hey…！”Louis抢先开了口，伏特加含混了杜松子酒，为他的脑袋设下一道硬邦邦的屏障。任何尴尬或者多余的情绪，都还暂时来不及被接收和处理。

 

“很晚了。”那人依然这样瓮声瓮气地说话，哑哑的声音撕开深夜寒冷的空气。

“冬歇期呢，亲爱的。”他在半空中胡乱比划，“你知道平常我可不大有这样的机会，难得有节日和假期，所以……”

 

“难得有节日和假期。”Harry对上了他的眼睛，又再缓慢地重复一遍。

 

男孩眼底泛起的红色令Louis渐渐平静。他艰难地吞咽了下，接着将注意力转移到Harry及肩的打着卷的发梢，

“……我以为你会像秋假那样选择不回来。”

 

“那时我是盼着你能开口……操，没所谓了。”Harry让拳头陷进沙发椅背，Louis知道那是他情绪起伏的标志。

 

“你总是不会开口说，不是吗？”Harry微微偏过头，往常总是闪闪发亮的绿眼睛，此刻却在青灰的月色下泛着隐约的水光。

 

“你总是表现得像是你爱我，可你从来不会要求……有时我甚至觉得你转头就能够撇下我，毕竟知道我们关系的人一只手都能数得过来。或者这就是你想要的？不用担责，然后随时离开？”

 

“……别犯傻。” Louis清了清嗓子，生硬地扯动嘴角，“ 你有你自己的事情，而我能处理好……一切。”

 

“你处理好什么了？”Harry回过头来厉声质问，伏在肩头的卷毛也随着身体的动作隐隐发颤，“你告诉我，你除了把自己弄得一团糟之外你还干了什么？我他妈只想得到一点儿在乎，这对你来说就这么难？比在该死的圣诞节让自己一个人栽进酒精里还他妈要难？！”

 

“你就不能不要小题大做！？我很好，我他妈比什么时候都要……”

一转头，刺目的灯光便生生横进了眼球。Louis不应地闭上眼，重叠的光影循环往复地聚合在眼帘前，他停顿着抿了抿干燥的下唇，试图让自己更冷静，“操，我是想说，你根本就不明白，你还……”

 

“我他妈二十一岁了，我不是什么该死的小孩了！”

他看见Harry像是被戳中痛点般地腾然站起来，那瘦高的人影死死盖住他的视线——他早已经比他高了，也比此刻微醺的他更为灵活——他揽过沙发旁的灯架猛地一翻，玻璃与灯泡乍然破碎。接着是餐桌上摆放妥帖的餐盘、里头的面包和浓汤、一旁的相机与脚架……他比Louis预想中的更费心思，他当然爱他这样，他却也恨他这样。操他的。

 

“Hazza，Hazza…！”

连着长焦镜头的相机翻进沙发深处，Harry却还不愿放过它般地寻上去，Louis终于反应过来，倾身试图制住那对誓要翻天覆地的长臂，再将声声抚慰敲进他的耳朵里。

 

Harry的眼泪滑出眼睑又再落进长发，Louis就着那湿漉漉的水渍抚摸他的发卷。他的卷毛男孩不知不觉中便长大了，可他却依然那么爱哭。他让他永远习惯做他们之中更坚强的那个，习惯把所有不安都交由自己来面对。年长日久，他早已经不知道该怎么去袒露，怎么才能让Harry不对此惊讶，不对此害怕。

 

不会因此觉得，他不再需要他的保护，他不再需要他。

 

Louis伏在Harry的发旋上叹息。他知道这将是道永不会被解开的题。

 

-

 

Harry轻轻抚过Louis的棕发，发胶的残留物油腻腻地黏在指腹。那比他离开时长长了一点儿，多余的长度围住了Louis在水雾中涨红的耳廓，他的食指顺着那发丝探过去，Louis的身子果然在花洒下瑟缩了下。他的耳朵总是很敏感，Harry当然知道。

 

“Louis，Lou……”

他伏在他耳边低声唤他，大掌顺势捏住Louis挺翘的臀瓣轻轻掰开，沾着润滑剂的食指借机深入，只消挨在敏感点旁几下试探性的戳刺，Louis便扬起臀尖主动往后寻求快感。

 

Harry早就擅长这个了。他熟知这具身体的一切，知道所有能让他快乐的要点，他学会了更多的足够磨人的技巧让他疯狂。他比从前更高更强壮，在这样的姿势下，一旦他贴身钳住Louis，身下人便再挣扎不能，只能被动地承受他所有的欲望。

 

可当Harry对上那双湖蓝色的眼睛，总有那么一瞬间，他会觉得自己又变回了当年的那个男孩，他会窝在狭窄的小床上为陌生的快感而羞赧地哭泣，也会为打不通Louis的电话而和他生足二十分钟的闷气。可他却再没有了年少热恋时模糊却果决的信心——相信一切都可以被修复，相信一切都会变成最好的样子。

 

他最终托着身下人的臀瓣让自己操进去，Louis的身体在热水的冲刷下滚烫得惊人。他就着那一下下咬合自己的内壁动作起来，本就硬的发疼的阴茎打在那再熟悉不过的凸起附近，让年长者更加地濒临崩溃。

 

可他依然只是沉默着，不曾求饶，不曾退让。Harry只能从那溜出唇间的声声呻吟中判断出他身体的反应。可那又有什么用？Harry嘲讽地勾起嘴角，他从不曾真正掌控过他。他甚至不禁开始怀疑——他又何曾真正拥有过他？

 

他们都在情欲与想念中等待了太久，几十下快速而猛烈的抽插后，Harry便释放在了Louis体内，纵然敏感点没有得到最好的抚慰，过快的冲击配合前端的快感，还是让Louis同时射在了Harry的掌心。他们在高潮的余韵中隐隐打着颤，皮肤上冷却的水珠渐渐带起一层浮凸的鸡皮疙瘩。

 

水珠沿着胸腹和大腿一路滑向地砖，Harry依然久久地伏在Louis身上。那热度依旧的长臂还紧贴着他的腰肢，那高潮后疲软的阴茎还夹在他的臀缝间。他透过视线上方湿淋淋的卷发盯上某块浮着雾气的瓷砖，直至整个人看到入神。谁都没有说话，他们不知道彼此之间究竟发生了什么，就像他们不知道究竟该怎么修复和拯救。

 

-

 

Harry忘了这是他第几次划开手机的锁屏，凝视了千万次的短信按钮仍固执地不肯亮出红色提醒标识，界面上其他排列呆板的手机应用仿佛也在一并嘲笑他的执拗和无知，他几乎要对他无辜但不识趣的手机翻上一记白眼。

 

“嘿，在做什么呢卷毛？快看看这儿多美！拍成空镜肯定超棒的！”高高瘦瘦的女孩在一旁呼唤，Harry不得不将手机丢进口袋，朝团队里的那帮人走去。

 

他们将项目制作的主题定在了环境适宜又离学校足够遥远的郊区，除去拍摄机器的笨重与难扛以外，这趟路程自然更像是男孩女孩们的疯狂之旅。情侣们在租来的拖车里肆无忌惮地亲热，夜半时分的派对与酒精自然也是不可或缺的一部分。

 

Harry任由自己与同伴一起纵情地贴身起舞，接着再在一曲终了时让屁股跌进柔软的沙发。酒精的侵入逐渐让思绪变得黏稠又混沌，对那个人的思念像是方才沉在鸡尾酒里被他囫囵吞下的橄榄，就这么生涩又别扭地梗在喉咙里，不断渗出的苦味在混乱里一点点泛上舌尖。

 

很长时间内，他们之间的联系变得若有似无。直到他终于连着48小时都没再收到那个人的讯息。他当然知道他们之间多的是问题，因为距离因为Louis还在该死的柜里又或者因为一些其他什么狗屎，可他不知道哪一个最终会引爆——又或者他更怕它们不会。他怕他们的关系最终仅仅只是这样，在沉默中腐烂和死去。

 

 

“我有时候总不知道你在想些什么。”

 

耳边突然而至的声音将Harry拽出自己的思绪，他微微偏过头，同组的Adam正手枕着沙发凝望他。

“你像是随时都能嗨起来，但又像是永远有着无穷的心事，这真复杂。”男孩挑了挑眉毛，微笑着补充道。

 

Harry佯装无谓地撇了撇嘴角，他能感觉到Adam的白色毛衣隔着衬衫蹭上他的皮肤——那男孩离得很近，他又不是什么纯情的傻子——虽然就他贫瘠的恋爱史来说或许算得上是——但他当然知道这意味着什么，他倒宁可自己是不知道的那个。

 

“我不是什么复杂的威士忌酒。”他抬眼认真打量起Adam，那无疑是个可爱的男孩，此刻忽闪的大眼睛下密布着细小的雀斑，毛衣的圆领边缘掩住他的锁骨，露出一截白皙又修长的脖子。

 

“你完全没必要来研究我的原料和装桶时间。”他舔了舔下唇继续说道。

 

他随着Harry的话咧嘴笑开，露出一点并不怎么齐整的牙齿。

“算了，既然你不想说。”Adam含着笑意偏了偏头，“至少别辜负良宵？”

 

Harry看着他的笑容，相似又陌生的感觉勾起心脏上大大小小的漩涡，他从胸口到喉咙都窒闷得过分。

 

等到他反应过来的时候，他已经在吧台边重又拿起了酒杯，浑浊的液体混合着沉甸甸的冰块在杯里或是胃里翻江倒海，晕眩的视野里只剩下几抹重重叠叠的迷离光影，幕布一般笼住视线。渗在四肢里的痛苦与孤独随之纷沓而至，裹住其余的尚存的感官。

 

一片混沌中，终于有一片探手可及的手掌盖住自己凸起的骨骼，像是黑暗中仅有的一点儿光亮。

 

Harry任凭自己踏着光的影子，踽踽踵踵地朝前跌去。

 

-

 

Harry昏昏沉沉地揉着太阳穴，铅一样沉重的脑袋挂在脖子上，骨骼随着他起身的动作发出咯吱的声响。他也不是没有经历过类似的一团糟的早晨——烟头和酒杯散落在床头柜上，汗湿的T恤裹在一团被子当中，酒精和性爱的味道充盈在空气里，可他不免还是有点儿懵。

 

他回头望了望床头，除了褶皱的枕头之外一无所获，幸好。

 

竖起柔软修长的手指盖上眼珠，Harry强迫自己在黑暗中醒了醒神。他拿起手机看着黑色镜面里的自己眨了眨眼睛，他当然还是有点儿害怕白毛衣的男孩会给他留下一串惹人尴尬的短讯。不过日子总得过下去，而那必然离不开他的手机，对吧？漫长的心理斗争后，他还是挣扎地触动了手机旁的按键。

 

没有什么陌生号码的留言，反倒是那个烂熟于心的名字被刷到了通知栏的最上头，两通未接电话，笑意在无声无息中便侵占了Harry的嘴角，接着又在他视线往下滑动后慢慢隐去。

 

他为了那个人而订阅了各种各样的足球新闻，而此刻他却看到他的名字出现在头条里，那意外地离开了进球、助攻之类的寻常描述，唯有「受伤下场」几个单词硬生生地扎进Harry的眼里。

 

Harry颤颤巍巍地点开新闻，加大倍数的字号让那几个单词变得更为可怖狰狞。而头图里的Louis则半躺在草皮上，用手掌捂住膝盖，痛得五官都揪到了一起。

 

猛地休眠了屏幕，Harry再不敢看下去。

 

-

 

Harry几乎是用上了最快的速度离开那个度假村，再又订上了回家的车票。直到气喘吁吁地来到家门前，他才开始真的犹疑和担心——他将要自己打开这结局，好的坏的，他都将一并承受。

 

他最终深吸一口气，慢慢地拧开身前的门锁。

 

他们的公寓被埋在一片闷重的黑暗里。要不是首先嗅到了空气里的烟味儿，他几乎要怀疑Louis已然把它丢弃在了夜色里，独自一人背包离开。

 

他当然不常看到Louis抽烟，一个运动员对于健康的要求理论上不允许他做这个。这一次和他从前经历的那些难以抒解的时刻再不一样，Harry知道。

 

“Hey。”Harry抢先一步开口，沙哑的声音撕开静默的空气，他看到沙发上方露出的那一截脊背在他的声线中微微绷紧。

 

Louis在很长的时间里都没有回应，他并非用沉默在逃避或者施暴，考虑到他连抖落烟蒂的动作似乎都突然按了暂停键——他倒更像是在咀嚼Harry这一句简单的问候，用他此刻混沌又缓慢的思维。

 

“你今天的古龙水味很重。”他最终只回了这么一句。

 

那语气轻松中甚至还带着点儿写意，可这足够了。它足够击垮Harry了。他的笑容逐渐褪去，他的眉头渐渐皱紧，他的手指圈在自己的发卷上没有规律地拨弄。他早知道Louis可以看穿他，他们在一起相处这么些年，他们好的时候就像是一个人。他究竟抱着怎样不切实际的盼望？像是他掩盖掉一些气味就可以假装一切从没有发生，他们都还是从前的他们。

 

“抱歉，我，我昨晚……”Harry任由嘴巴上下翕动着，他伸手抹开缠在眉间的卷发，湿乎乎的手感却不知是泪是汗，“操，是的，是的，我还是搞砸了。我…我搞砸了一切。是这样，他妈的。”

 

“……不，你没有。”Louis掐灭烟头，他终于愿意回过头来看他，“是我们，Harry。”

 

他艰难地舔了舔下唇，又半张着嘴巴轻轻呼气，像是承认这个榨干了他血肉里的所有空气和水分，“你知道的，是我们两个一起搞砸了这一切。”

 

Harry隔着滞重的空气捕捉住Louis的目光，他看到一对显而易见的黑眼圈嵌在那双好看的眼睛下方，他看到他下垂的眼角边沾着几绺汗湿的刘海，他看到他纤长的睫毛扑闪着盖上那对憔悴又空洞的蓝色眼瞳。他看到Louis就这么看着他，就像他看着这世上的所有人。

 

他知道他们再也不会是从前的他们了，就从这一刻起。

 

-

 

Louis睁着一对滞涩的眼睛张望窗外，他试图隔着那厚重的窗帘辨认那依稀的天空的轮廓。他当然没能睡着，他知道身后的Harry也同样没有。

 

他记得他们刚刚搬到一块儿住的日子，那时他所使用的帘子还只有薄薄一层，Harry会在被光线惹醒的日子里撒娇似的地将挂着卷毛的脑袋埋进Louis怀里，接着嗲声嗲气地抱怨他失败的卧室设计。

 

这些年过去，Harry早已高大得过分，他不再适合深埋进他的怀抱。当然，他也再不必了。无论是因为那绝对会被死贵的遮光窗帘狠狠挡在外边的虚张声势的阳光，还是因为这世上的任何东西。

 

他可以照顾和保护好自己，他可以自信又灵巧地把控和释放自己的魅力。他可以让全世界任何一个女人或男人争相爬上他的床，让他们发疯又或者放纵自己和他们一起疯狂。

 

他有一千一万种选择，他又为什么要继续选择自己和他们这段越来越操蛋的关系？Louis知道自己从来都不是最好的，无论是在球场上还是在生活中。他或许有一具尚算年轻精壮的身体，这让夜店里的男人女人们愿意用和他的亲吻拥抱来陪衬烈酒或荷尔蒙。可他从来想不透他凭什么值得上Harry的爱和仰慕，那太好了。而太好的东西总会轻易流逝。充满变数的家庭关系和起起落落的职业生涯早就把这一点打进了他的脑壳里，让他记得牢透了。

 

他有那么多的害怕和怀疑，他从不乐意让Harry看穿，可它们又他妈的能在酒精和烟蒂里藏匿多久？Harry总会撕破他该死的虚浮的面具，把Louis最最不想在他面前展现的脆弱的脸孔生生捏碎。或许就用他此刻搭在Louis肩上的，他柔软的手掌。

 

Louis突然就有点儿痛恨这个——Harry手掌柔软的触摸，Harry嘴唇抱歉的低语，Harry头颅温柔的倚靠，那一切都他妈虚假得不得了。像是他不想像从前那样继续痛斥他，继续撕裂他，像是他不知道那个拒绝交流拒绝改变从而亲手摧毁了他们之间一切的人是他，是Louis Tomlison本人。

 

Louis几乎在意识到这一点时便当即攫住了Harry的手，他按着那滚烫的手掌翻到Harry的身子上方，他看到他的卷毛在半睡不醒间昏昏沉沉地耷拉着脑袋。

 

“Lou……”他努力撑开了眼睛，用依然柔软的声音呼唤他，柔软得几乎蚀骨锥心。

 

Louis想都没想就让自己吻下去。与其说是吻，那倒很像是一种啃咬，他用牙齿和舌头侵占攻击着Harry软软的嘴唇和舌尖，他用力揪着那头卷毛让自己的每一次摧毁都足够地狠和重，他很快让血液的腥甜遍布了那个人和自己口腔的每一寸。直到他们再不分开就真的无法呼吸时他才终于慢慢停下动作。

 

Louis喘着气，一边慢慢拉开了他们之间的距离，糊着血的银丝被牵起又再兀自断裂在空气里。他看着Harry蒙着一层雾气的绿眼睛，看着他横着猩红色痕迹的翕张的嘴唇，他能感觉到他也硬了，就和此刻的自己一样。

 

他轻轻解开Harry的短裤，熟练地顺着胯骨将它扯下。Harry小腹的皮肤颤抖在冰冷的空气中，吐着水的下体一如往常地诉说着对他的欲求和渴望。

 

Louis捏着Harry大腿内侧格外柔软的皮肤，他的心几乎要为这不知发生了多少遍的烂熟于心的场景而整个揪起来，这可真不应景。

 

“Harold，Harold，我可真恨你。”

Louis抹一记鼻子，上头印着一条潮湿的痕迹。

 

“我知道。”熟悉的慢吞吞的声音浮起在黑暗里，“就像我知道你爱我。”

 

更多泪水横七竖八地划向鼻子和面颊，Louis垂着脑袋轻轻抽噎。他从不是他们之中容易落泪的那个，可他突然就没有办法止住这个。就像是没有办法停下他的心跳和呼吸。

 

就像是没有办法停下对这个人的渴望和爱。

 

-

 

Harry忘了他们一共做了几次。光洁的地板上散落着几个打着结的保险套，他还让Louis射在了他的身体里，两次。那发烫的液体打在内壁深处的感觉让他能够记得，而他多想要记得。

 

他最后一次将Louis操得高潮，Louis已经几乎射不出什么东西，只是半张着嘴巴在他身下呜咽。Harry安抚地吻上他黏在额头的稀疏的刘海，将那个瑟缩的瘦小的身子深深锁进怀里。

 

微熹的晨光隐隐地透过窗帘的缝隙钻进来，印在漆黑的地板上，仿佛割出了一道尴尬而不合时宜的裂痕。Harry抽了抽鼻子，只是任凭自己木然地伏在Louis身上。他知道有什么东西随着这个夜晚的结束而被一点点抽出他的身体，带着它所连接的皮肉和骨血，带着他所有的爱和痛。他体内的一部分从此就是空的了。不会有被填满的那一天，再不会。

 

“我们……就到这里吧。”

Harry听见身下人的声音沙沙地划过空气。

 

可我们的五年呢？Harry听见自己在心底这样问。他听见汩汩的眼泪包围了自个儿的眼球，他听见不远处落地窗的玻璃慢慢地变形扭曲接着碎裂，他听见心头的那座曾以为绝不会被动摇的山迸出交叉相错的可怖的罅隙，他听见天崩又听见地裂，他的整个世界似乎都在摇摇欲坠。

 

可最终他却也什么都没有听见。他感受到自己仅仅只是平静地拧紧眉头，绿眼睛不动声色地瞧着跟前人颤动的脖颈。

 

“好。”他听见他自己这样说。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

当片尾曲敲下最后一记音符，影厅内的灯光也适时地亮起。前排的零星掌声最先响起，紧接着，全场观众都不约而同地献上了响亮的掌声与口哨，Harry甚至还能听见后排几个观众低声的抽噎。

 

他在陡然趋于明亮的灯光中不免有点儿恍神，直到主办方指引他上台发言时才不得不强迫自己变得清醒。Harry清咳一声站直身子，在又一次响彻影厅的礼貌性的掌声中躬下身子、双手合十，以绅士的姿态表达对他们的感谢与感激。

 

主持人将采访提问的机会留给了台下的观众与媒体人。而他们显然不吝于对这位青年才俊的赞许。其中甚至不乏“震惊世界的处女作品”、“2018最撼动人心的佳作”之类让Harry都有点儿羞涩的过誉的好评。

 

不过自然还是会有些与众不同的质疑的声音，诸如「两个视角的切换是不是让影片少了留白的空间」、「同样的东京情结、相似的暧昧与孤独，是否借鉴了Sofia Coppola的作品」这类的问题也在之后的采访时间里一一被媒体抛出，Harry缓慢却详实地叙述了自己这样设计的原因，以及从中想要表达的情感与内容，凭借娴熟的经验，他将可能存在的尖锐化之于无形。

 

不过经验和理智还是会被有些瞬间给打败。譬如下个记者问出「这部电影是否描述了你自己的故事」那一个短暂却漫长的时刻。

 

Harry怔了一下，接着慢慢扯动嘴唇，他听见自己缓慢又沙哑的声音从唇齿间一点点漏出来，断断续续地撕扯着眼前的这片空气。

 

“不…《Lost in Tokyo》不能完全说是……嗯……关于我个人。我…我想……每个人生命里都会有，唔…我是说……这样那样的瞬间……每个人都会有自己不同的，不同的解答。”

 

接着他透过连绵的座椅看到了诺大地竖在影厅走廊的海报。他看到那戳在担架上的卷起了一点的边角；他看到它绿蓝相间的明净的底色；他看到设计师匠心独具地将抽象化的富士山复制到了那上头，而它则被分割成一块又一块的碎片，让一切同时彰显着唯美与残忍。

 

Harry闭上眼让自己深深呼吸。

“而我的答案是：是的。”

 

睁开眼的刹那，提问的记者已然在道谢后如常地坐下，掌声与嘈杂声依然喧嚣地刺痛着耳朵。Harry任由自己暂时无视这一切，他看着自己从未或者说从不敢仔细端详的海报，将视线慢慢滑到底端的小字上——那摘取了电影中某段字幕条上的话。

 

**「我是破碎的，但我也是完整的。伴着永久的，对你的爱。」**

 

FIN

 


End file.
